Her Impressions
by divcon
Summary: Sam's take on the first meeting with Jack in COTG.Thanks to IloveSG for the idea


**Her Impressions**

Silently she stood in the darkened doorway and watched the men in the next room. Her eyes were drawn to the man who was looking out the observation window. His dress blue jacket fitted his wide shoulders perfectly. He had the stance of someone who hated to sit still. As she was admiring the man she heard General Hammond ask where she was. Thankfully Samuels, at least she thought that was his name, tell him that she would arrive soon.

Looking back, she saw that the man had turned around when Hammond had entered. Silently gasping she realized that the man she'd been eyeing off was her new C.O. Damn, that just wasn't fair. This man was so sexy and he was off-limits. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. She wondered what colour his eyes were. She vaguely heard him and Hammond talking about her. It was obvious that O'Neill had no idea who she was.

"Where's he transferring from?"

Sam took a deep breath and steadied herself. Taking a step forward she spoke up.

"She is transferring from the Pentagon."

Jack looked up and Sam got her first look at his eyes. They were chocolate brown. She LOVED chocolate. His chiseled face was magnificent. Remembering where she was and why she was here, she stopped in front of the Colonel.

"I take it you're Col. O'Neill" Saluting she continued, "Captain Samantha Carter reporting Sir."

One of the other men made a comment about her being call Sam. She replied with her usual comeback. She'd put up with this attitude for years but it still amazed her how fragile the male ego was.

Looking back at O'Neill, she saw a small smile touch his lips. He had nice lips. She'd like to kiss them. Shaking her head slightly she continued to talk to the other men but from the corner of her eye she saw O'Neill staring at her. Her previous C.O had done this, assessing her, but he was different. There was something in his eyes. Hammond ordered them to start the briefing. Jack started to tell them about the effect that the wormhole would have on them. Sam heard herself talking about her studies of the gate. When she looked at him he had a look of distress on his face. He mumbled something that sounded like, 'Oh, here we go again.' He then turned to Hammond and raised his voice.

"Another scientist, General please!"

"Theoretical astrophysist." She said.

Jack raised his eyebrows at this. Sam felt her hackles rise. When he then called her doctor well she let him have it. Respectfully of course. She wouldn't be pushed around by anyone anymore. Especially by the good looking Colonel who she wanted to kiss.

"Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside and not the outside, it doesn't mean that I can't handle anything you can."

Once again he smiled and then quickly sat down. He looked directly at her and she felt herself melting. It was a good thing that she was sitting down.

"It's not about you being a woman. I like women; I've just got a little problem with scientists."

Sam stared at him and said that she'd arm wrestle him. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd just said that. The only thing that she could put it down to was that she REALLY wanted to touch this man. Just once, to see if the spark that she felt was real or just in her head.

Oh, she liked him, she definitely like him. She kept darting glances at him. He had to be at least 10 years older than her but she didn't care. There was something about him that had caught her attention from the start. She hoped that the briefing would end soon. She needed to put some space between them. Finally Hammond dismissed them.

Sam was in the locker room getting ready when her mind drifted back to her new C.O. She knew that he and the others were getting ready just across the corridor. She wondered what he would look like naked. She fumbled with her buttons as the image seeped into her mind. If he was half as good in real life, he would be spectacular. Shaking herself, she stood up and finisher getting ready.

As she waited in the gate room, the door slid open and in he walked. Even in his cammos he was handsome. Quickly refocusing on the mission at hand she listened as the general gave out his final commands. O'Neill ordered the team to head out. Sam hung back a little and therefore she and O'Neill were the last to walk up the ramp.

"You know you really will like me when you get to know me."

Jack looked at her; she could see a slow smile spread across his face. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Oh, I adore you already captain."

Sam smiled and thought to herself that she adored him too.


End file.
